The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, a program, and an image processing method.
In recent years, a technology called augmented reality (AR) has been drawing attention that overlays information on an image obtained by capturing a real space and presents the resultant image to a user. Information that is overlaid on an image with the AR technology comes in a variety of types. For example, JP 2010-158056A discloses a technology of adding hyperlink information to an object that is moving in a real space being present in an input image, and presenting the resultant image.